La Primera Vez
by Aidee Cullen
Summary: La Primerta vez de Harry en un lugar no muy adecuado, rodeado de chicas ejem frutas, firewhisky, cachetes y sobre todo Tubos, tubos y mas tubos! Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Negritas: **Comentarios de Harry.

_Cursivas: _Comentarios de la escritora.

**La Primera Vez**

**Nunca la había visto de esa forma, quien viese así a Hermione Granger, pensaría que él tiene un fuerte problema de la vista o ella perdió totalmente la enorme cabeza. Y yo fui el más afectado, pues fue una total sorpresa, quien iba a saber que ella podía llegar a ese estado, como pudo pasar eso. Tan recada, tan buena mujer de principios.**

**Hermione Granger en un total estado de Ebriedad.**

**Todo pasó hace unos años, para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario de bodas, valla ni en la boda se puso así, fuimos a cenar a un prestigiado restaurante, bueno aquí Aidee, me va hacer el favor de relatar todo:**

Una hermosa y deslumbrante joven bajaba por las escaleras de una linda casa, la cual compartía con su esposo. Total belleza, el cabello recogido en un elegante peinado, un lindo vestido negro que le hacia lucir su esbelta figura, un gran escote y una lindas piernas, a los gustos del joven Potter. Que al verla no pudo evitar babear por ella y cancelar la cita para tener otro tipo de celebración, (**por ahí no va la historia**) (_lo se_ ) así que después de dejar de ver a Hermione, dígase mucho momentos en Hermionelandia, volvió al mundo real.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Hermosa

-Lo sabia!- dijo tomando muy gustosa el brazo del ojiverde. Pero para él no bastaba que lo tomara del brazo, así que optó por lo que su mente le decía, la jalo así si y fusionaron sus labios, en un tierno y delicioso beso sabor mmm _(¿qué sabor tenia Harry?_ )(**Chocolate :babas:** ) Chocolate, pero el joven Potter presentaba (**no toques ese tema por favor)**, (_es mi historia así que tu chiton_) ansiedad de otra cosa.

-Harry- decía Hermione entre los besos y risas que le provocaba.- Se nos va hacer tarde.

-Si, si ya voy- dijo desganado.

Tras unos minutos de llegar al lujoso restaurante, ordenaron su menú, y algo más, lo causante de la nueva visión de Hermione. Champagne. Primero Hermione se negaba a tomar ya que no era experta en ese arte (_tomar es un arte?)_ Tras una copa, dos, y Hermione increíblemente perdió la cuenta en 2 ya estaba en serios problemas.

-Oye Harry-

-Dime amor-

-Cuanto me amas?

-Sabes que te amo de aquí al cielo recorrido la cantidad de números más grande que hayas escuchado-

-Ohh, y porque no nos vamos ya, y nos ponemos hacer bebes de una vez?-

-Hermione, creo que ya bebiste demasiado-

-No, no es cierto-

El primer indicio de haber bebido y saber que estas mal es negarlo.

-Si, es mejor que nos vallamos-

-No, Harry unos minutos más- decía mientras se abalanzaba sobre él ocasionando que casi se caigan de la silla. – Mejor nos vamos a bailar.

(**¿cómo negarse a mi esposa:babas**) (_si Harry si, ya me dejas continuar)_( **sep!**) (_gracias_.)

Como negarse a la mujer perfecta o bueno no tan perfecta, presentaba en esos momento un pequeño problema de obsesión por la champagne. El baile fue la peor pena que le había hecho pasar Hermione, después del beso en 4to, de la escena de celos en 7mo, la porra en el campeonato de Quiddich, la caída comprometedora que.. (**Ya Aidee, se entendió..**) (_OK OK_.) Hermione paresia bailar rap, en una melodía romántica.

-Vamos Amor muévete- le decía, mientras Harry, estaba parado sobre la pista de baile son un brazo cruzado y sobre ese el otro brazo tapándose la cara. – Hey! Hey! Hey!

Brincando, en una romántica, a esos extremos ah llegado por estar casada con Potter (**Hey! No me eches la culpa o0**) Lo que el niño que vivió hizo fue tomar a Hermione en uno de sus saltos mortales, y apretarla en un fuerte abrazo, y callarla con un beso sabor chocolate.

-Uff eso estuvo Harry súper!- decía con la respiración agitada.

-Si, si, vamos a descansar.- (_si tu te cansaste de que?) (_ **oooh era una excusa para no ser el payasito de la pista**)

Sin poder evitar que Hermione parara de beber, (**intentaba quitarle la botella parecía un perro frente a Crooshanks**) siguió en aumentando su estado, sus palabras y para la suerte de nuestro protagonista su sueño. Así que empezó a quedarse dormida sobre la mesa. Tras unos minutos parecía que ella había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, en los cuales Harry pidió la cuenta.

Al tratar de cargar a Hermione, ella para infortunio de Harry, se despertó.

-No0o0o0- Se tomaba del mantel para no ser cargada.

(**Actuaba como una niña**)( _todos tenemos un niño dentro Harry_) ( **si, pero no una niña alcohólica**)

-Vamos Hermione deja el mantel, vámonos ya es tarde-

-No0o0o- pataleaba con sus fuerzas que le quedaban sobre los brazos de su marido, cuando Harry logró apartarla del mantel, Hermione no se olvido de su nueva amiga, una copa de Champagne.

La llevo hacia el automóvil, la metió a este como pudo y vamos que es chistoso todo esto, imagínensela ( **Ya déjate de burlar de mis esposa quieres**)

Ella se sentó al lado, se quito las zapatillas y las coloco en su regazo, espero a que harry subiera para...(._Abrazarte?_) (**si así fue**) ( _Parece mas un intento de matarte que un abrazo Honestly (¬¬ de quien tome esa palabra)_ (**Oh fue con mucho cariño**)

Ni tiempo de respirar le dio al pobre hombre, Hermione encima de él con la idea de tener bebes en el automóvil (ejem)

-Hermi...one, no ...puedes esper..ar..a que lleguemos a la ca...sa '?-

-Tenemos casa propia?- definitivamente esto ya era demasiado, terminó de un trago lo poco que le quedaba a la copa y salio volando por la ventanilla del automóvil, mientras Harry aprovechaba para encenderlo y dirigirse a su nidito de amor.

Después de varios minutos de murmullos incompresibles de Hermione, llagaron a su destino final. Harry estaciono el carro en la cochera...pero cuando quería ir a abrirle la puerta del auto a Hermione , ya andaba corriendo por los terrenos de la casa. Seguida de su perro Fido.

-Fido..ven..ven..Fido!- gritaba – Fido abre la Puerta!

_Tu esposa esta súper zafada._

**Hmm**

Corría por los jardines, y Harry se reía de la escena. Cuando Hermione volvió a pasar por enfrente de Harry, correteando a Fido por que según el tenia las llaves, Harry la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo..

-Harry!...mira Fido...ipp no me lo hace cas...soo..dile que aba..la pu..puerta..

-Cariño, Fido no puede abrir la puerta y traes las llaves.- Decía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ahh...Buen.ooo y donde esta la...ventana...

-La ventana?..

-Si...Hally..pala abri..rr la..

-Ahh. Comprendo..vamos a la ventana- La guía aun abrazándola. Llegaron a la ventana según Hermione, pero era la puerta (_dios se convierte en estupida cuando se emborracha_) (**AIdee!**) ( _ya...Ok_..) Busco las llaves en su bolso...saco el lápiz labial, la cartera, el espejo, una pluma, unas hojas, goma de mascar, unos pañuelos desechables...

-No tan Harry..!- decía ella, detenida en los brazos de harry y la puer-tana.

-Que tanto traes...sigue buscando..

Además de eso saco..el celular, la agenda, el polvo compacto, y por fin las llaves. Y no podía faltar la varita.

-Una varita- exclamó agitándola por arriba de su cabeza..-Fido..Fido..ven –

-¿qué vas hacer, cariño?

-Fido, ve por la varita.

-No Hermione!- harry suspiro resignado mientras se preparaba para salir detrás de Fido por la varita de su esposa en condiciones anormales.

Al parecer Hermione "la ebria" Potter" (**No la llames así** ) (_entonces como? )_ (**Solo Hermione** ) Bueno, "Solo Hermione" Quería unirse al momento y corrió tras Harry que iba tras Fido y Fido llevaba la varita.

Los pies sobre el césped del jardín de la Sra Potter, apenas y podían sostenerla. En un intento frustrado por atrapar a Fido ( _ejem no era fido solo alucinaciones ejem_) Cayo estrepitosamente en el suelo. Y claro, riendo como una psicópata analfabeta que no leyó que la champagña causaba delirios.

Harry tomo a Fido antes de que este tomara a la varita de Solo Hermione como recluta en su hoyo a un lado de su pequeña casa del perro. Respirando con dificultad regreso hacia donde se encontraba Hermione tirada en el suelo, teniendo una charla muy interesante con una piedra. –Tu! Cuando piensas abrir la puertaaa! O e..eresss igual que el Firo..Fido..o como seaaaa..-

-Hermi Cariño vamos levántate- le decía Harry alzándola fácilmente. (_sin comentarios_) Lentamente la guió una vez mas hacia la puerta-ventana. Ella saca el llavero, y tiene una duda.

-..ahora..cual es?- pregunto.

-Es esta Amor- le dijo Harry al encontrar la llave, y se la dio. Pero Hermione tenia problemas para insertarla en la cerradura. (_cuando se esta borracho además de lo psicópata te vuelves miope_)

Harry tomo su mano, para ayudarla, pero en si, Hermione, no tenia ganas de esperar mucho mas, así que en un dos por tres, ya estaba abrazada a su esposo, de piernas y brazos.

-Hermione, no te vuelvo a dar champagne.- Ella no le hizo caso, pues estaba ocupada en el cuello de Harry. Como pudo, este abrió la puerta, coloco una mano en la espalda de Hermione para evitar que esta cayera y cerro.

Harry se diri ( **NO puedes narrar eso** ) (_Porque?_?) (**porque es mi intimidad**) (_y..muchos lo hacen_) (**Ahh pero son mayores de edad**) (_no_) (**buu.ee lo están haciendo ilegalmente**) (_Ahmm los vas a meter a Azkaban..por andar divulgando tu intimidad_) (**Ah si es**...) (_Ahh ni si quiera en donde fue o un besito..._)

Fuera del Fic. En un mundo real ¿AJA?

La puerta de la biblioteca de la casa Potter se abrió, dejando paso a una Hermione en condiciones normales, llegando del trabajo.

-Aidee, que sorpresa verte aquí. Harry no me dijo que vendrías- saludaba con una enorme sonrisa. Entro en la habitación y saludo a su esposo con un beso en los labios.

-Bueno, fue sorpresivo, cuéntame Hermione ¿Cómo has estado?- cuestiono alegremente. Harry y Hermione son amigos lejanos de mi familia. xDDD (voy a dejar la Coca-Cola lo juro.)

-Bien, y si se puede saber ¿qué hacían?- dirigió su mirada hacia donde me encontraba con mi computadora portátil. Harry me dirigió una mirada de :No digas nada: y una sonrisa picara se trazo en mi cara.

-Harry me contaba lo que ocurrió hace algunos años- Si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerta. Hermione dirigió una mirada rápida a Harry al ver que se el color rojo ocupaba su cara.

-Así...¿y que es?

-Tu primera vez ebria.

Se sorprendió, Harry trato de salir de ahí, pero hermione lo detuvo. Ah que la venganza es dulce.

-Si Harry esta contándote mis osos, yo te puedo contar los de el.- decía Hermione.

-Ah pues encantada, te escucho.

-Bien tu decide, te doy una lista- Hermione se acomodo en el sillón, frente a mi.- La Primera vez de Harry en una tienda de lencería- el susodicho enrojecía mas- La primera vez de Harry en un parto- ambas nos partíamos de la risa con solo imaginar aquello- La primera vez de Harry ejem..esto es fuerte-

-Hermione, Aidee ya se iba tienen hmmmm una cita con un chico ¿cierto?- interrumpió Harry con el mayor descaro.

-Ahh ahh- ahora si me daba miedo- si si, será mejor que me cuentes todo esto otro día.

-Cla...-

-NO, porque Hermione, los niños y yo nos vamos de viaje y no se cuando volvamos..- hermione se extraño demasiado. Mientras ya nos dirigíamos a la puerta-ventana..

-Bueno, yo mejor me voy- me despedí. Pero no me fui, al cerrar ellos la puerta regrese a escuchar que es lo que pasaría.

-Eres un Tonto Harry, tu cuentas mis cosas pero no quieres que yo ventile las tuyas, no se como te soporto.-

-Ya lo siento Hermione- la beso delicadamente, eeeeh! Aquí no hay Harry que me regañe- ¿me perdonas?

-Umm no se, que tal si te digo en la habitación.-

-Rayos! No es justo! Porque siempre no puedo narrar cosas de esas, bueno será mejor conseguir una historia con...Fido. Juro que no eh bebido nada, solo soy psicópata, en una primera vez.

Fin

-------

Final Alternativo.

(**No..mejor continua con lo que paso días después**) (_estaaaa bien ¬¬_ )

Bueno, días después del enorme oso de Hermione Potter. Ocurrió algo inesperado, según aquí Harry.

El chico de cabellos negros llegaba del trabajo un jueves por la noche. En el instante en que entro por la puerta Hermione lo abrazo como aquella noche de copas...).

Y lo beso...(_saben que no puedo narrar eso._..) Aun con Hermione encima Harry se dirigió hacia la sala de su enorme casa. Ella susurraba cosas a su oído como TE AMO o Te Extrañe, pero hubo un momento después de un susurro que Harry quedo petrificado, dejando caer a Hermione en la alfombra.

-Auch-

-Parece que no escuche bien...

Hermione frunció el ceño...Se levanto y le volvió a decir firme y claro..

-Estoy Embarazada.

Y Harry necesita unos tragos.

Para festejar!

(_listo Harry, tu historia a sido narrada_ ) (**muchas gracias Aidee, espero que nos dejen alguna buena critica**) (_Pues talvez alguien se apiada de nosotros_) Haryyyy! Quieres un poco de Helado. (_esa fue Hermione con sus antojos, es mejor que vallas Harry_) **(Si...ya quiero tener a mis pequeños conmigo**) ( _Ya ven lo que hace el alcohol..traer al mundo mellizos, en fin Adios!_ ) (**Bye.**)

----

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y me dejen un rr..preparando continuación. )


	2. Harry Potter y la despedida de soltero

**Negritas**: Comentarios de Hermione  
_Cursivas_: Cometarios de Draco  
Normales entre ():Comentarios de la escritora.

La Primera Vez

"Harry Potter y su despedida de soltero"

En una apartada mesa, de una cafetería concurrida en el centro de Londres, Hermione Potter y yo una simple escritora obsesionada y psicópata esperamos sentadas. Porque deben de saber que:

La venganza siempre es buena.

-Esperemos que de esto no se entere Harry, pero sabes Aidee que como chica Gryffindor tenia que hacerlo- comentaba mientras tomaba un poco de café.

-¿Y a quien esperamos?- pregunto mientras Merlín, el ayudante de Office duerme.

-Pues a Draco Malfoy- contesta con esa sonrisa ya característica.

-Drakis, mi Drakis, voy a ver a Draco- como ven, me emocione- creo que necesitare algo para evitar babear.

-Oh tómatelo con calma, te lo prestare después de que hallamos terminado. Pero creo que esta saliendo con una muggle de nombre Margarita.

-¿Qué? Oh cielos, eso no importa - por los cristales de la cafetería, alcanzo a ver a mi niño.- Ahhh ya viene, como me veo Hermione?-

-Bien- uno o dos momentos después, Draco nos localiza y toma asiento en una silla junto a mi. Que emoción! Tranquila. Uff.

-Hola, Buenas Tardes.

-Que tal Malfoy, te presento a Aidee.

-Oh Mucho gusto – ya saben que cara tengo verdad?

-Y ¿Para que soy bueno con estas dos bellezas?- inquiere con una cara muy picara.

-Para todo- susurro, Hermione me lanza una mirada.

-Oh bueno, es simple Draco, queremos que nos cuentes lo que ocurrió en la despedida de soltero de Harry.-

Malfoy soltó una risotada.- Me vas hacer recordar eso...jajajaja, espera jajaja de acuerdo pero jajajaja de solo imaginarlo jajaa-

Segundos después de que Malfoy se controlo...

-Bien- Hermione se acomodo en su silla y yo troné mis dedos, puestos en el teclado.- Todo comenzó cuando...

------

-Draco sabes que a mi no me gustan estos lugares- comentaba Harry, frente al establecimiento The Wizard's Club ( enserio hay un club para hombre en Hogsmeade-cuestiono ) (_Claro, cuando fuimos estaba recién inaugurado-responde Draco_) (**hace 5 años ¬¬-comento Mione **) –Si Hermione se entera nos matara.

-Oh no lo creo- comento Ron, quien también los acompañaba. Además del menor de los hombre weasley's, estaban en aquel lugar, los gemelos, Dean, Seamus, Bill, y demás compañeros y amistades del futuro marido.

The Wizard's Club, un lugar para hombres con nada que hacer, mas que excitarse a lo tonto (XDD) se caracterizaba por tener chicas de alta calidad (Ohh como la carne de alta calidad-opino) (o.0), en su interior (Del establecimiento! ) (** Pues de donde mas-Hermione parece molesta **) (Es para aclarar únicamente ¬¬ ) estaba formado por un ambiente de (**maniáticos degenerados- buen comentario de la sra Potter**) lujuria. Muchos, Muchos tubos, y pequeñas mesas para tres personas, pero algo que realmente llama la atención, son las burbujas que aparecen dentro de este, ya que toman la forma de lo que el cliente quiera (**¿Cómo eran las que estaban cerca de Harry?- pregunta Hermione mientras bebe un poco de café**) ( _Hmmm creo que tenían tu forma_ ) (o.0) (**¿qué?**) (_Si, mira que esos se..._) (ejem)

Minutos después, en los que convencieron a Harry de entrar y de asegurarle que Hermione no se iba a enterar, entraron (** fue una mentirilla**) Harry, Ron y Draco se sentaron hasta adelante, frente al tubo principal (¿, hasta tubo principal tienen jajajaja-rió a carcajadas)

-Vamos Harry, no pasara nada- le decía el joven Malfoy dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Talvez, hasta te das cuenta de lo que vas a ser casándote con Hermione- agrego Ron.- Puedes arrepentirte hermano.

-Oh Ron, no empieces, yo amo a Hermione aun sea una obsesionada con los libros y...- Harry no pudo continuar las cualidades de su amor, ya que una chica, muy bien proporcionada con bue.. (eso no es necesario escribirlo, uds ya saben) (_Deberías haber visto la cara de Harry-cometa Draco mientras una sonrisa se traza en su rostro _) Esta chica ( **Estaban seguros que era chica y no un gay-lanza la tentativa pregunta Hermione**) (_¿por qué lo dices?-responde Draco_) con un atuendo sumamente provocador, hicieron que Harry se diese cuenta que ese lugar es peor que estar rodeado de Mortifagos y sin varita. (_¿A que tipo de varita te refieres en este punto?-ese es Malfoy con preguntas de doble sentido_) (¬¬) Les ofreció firewhisky, que Harry acepto muy gustosamente, su garganta apenas y aguanto el ardor que pasaba en esos momento. Se sirvió mas.

Las luces del lugar bajaron de intensidad, y se encendió una en el tubo principal (XD). Dejando a la luz un enorme pastel color verde. Por alguna extraña razón, Harry se tenso. La música sensual se dejo escuchar, Ron y Draco animaban a Harry que no sabia hacia donde mirar. Segundos después, el pastel se abrió, dando lugar a una melena castaña, el corazón de Harry se paralizo.

-Esto no puede ser peor.-

Ron y Draco reían demasiado.

La chica de la melena castaña, no era mas que el 2do oficio de madame Rosmerta. Chica ( Es mejor señora) (**opino igual**) La Señora PlayBoy. La conejita. Que llevaba una peluca, para simular a Hermione. El punto importante aquí, es que el lugar de que el emocionado fuese Harry, el que estaba mas puesto que una pila, era Ron. ( Hombres )

Dejando de lado a la hmm señora Rosmerta playboy. La siguieron demás chicas, con atuendos mas provocativos, diminutos, pero diminutos, dejando las parte que cubrían, a la imaginación de los chicos. Harry, definitivamente se había vuelto adicto al firewhisky. (esto es bueno) Harry, tomaba la famosa bebida, cerrando los ojos por el sabor, pero al momento de abrirlos ¡Sorpresa!

-¡Puaaaaj! Ah Dios – Harry empezaba a ver ...- ¡Cachetes enormes! (¿?) (_glúteos_) (Ahh) – Una sensual chica, estaba frente a el, bailando, Harry se tenso mas.- (_ y aquí empieza a pensar en frutas-inquiere el rubio_)

-Ve eso Ron, que tremendas Manzanas, No! Melones, NO! Sandias – Y empezó a disfrutar del show, con ayuda del firewhisky.

-Oh si! Vamos mueve esos cachetes, esas sandias—aplaudía, gritaba y silbaba como un lobo hambriento. ( _Hermione, ¿Harry es así en la intimidad- Draco y sus preguntas_) ( **Ohh mmm si** ) ( Draco y Aidee con la boca abierta) ( **pero no siempre**) (Si..suponemos).

Y sin previo aviso, Harry "el lobo hambriento" Potter, estaba bailando tubo.

Los clientes del lugar, aplaudían, y apoyaban a Harry en su baile seductor. Un momento, baile seductor es tirar la ropa y estarce recargando en un tubo, como rascándose en el. Definitivamente, a Harry le hace mal, pero muy mal, ir a esos lugares, o tener despedidas de soltero.

(**pero esa no es lo mejor- suelta Hermione**) (¿NO? Entonces-pregunto imaginándome algo mejor a lo antes escrito) (** Cuando yo llego **) (TU Hermione) (_si, veras...-interrumpe Malfoy._)

--/--/--/--/

-Anda Hermione, disfrutemos de esta noche- insistía cierta rubia de ojos azulados.- Será la ultima vez que puedas divertirte sin estar pegada a Harry-

-No, me niego chicas-

-NO es justo, ya te teníamos una sorpresa- comento la otra chica con cierta característica roja.

-Es que...esos lugares no me gustan, ¿qué pensara Harry de mi? (** En esos momentos, yo aun pensaba que su Harry, era un perrito tierno**) (Que se convirtió en lobo)

-Vamos a ir Hermione- Luna, con la ayuda de Ginny, la jalaban hacia el "lugar de las excitaciones". Las tres, estaban disfrutando de unas deliciosas cervezas de mantequilla en las tres escobas, pero misteriosamente la señora Rosmerta no se encontraba. A jalones y empujes, llegaron hacia cierto lugar bautizado por mi.

Para aquellos que no captan, Draco, Ginny, Ron y Luna, tramaron todo. Juntar a sus amigos en un lugar que no es decente, decidieron darles una aire divertido, para olvidar los nervios que los consumían.

Al llegar al establecimiento, se encontraron con un guardia "raro"(¿raro? En que aspecto? ) (** hmmm gay-dice la castaña **) ( Oh Cielos, no me digan que las chicas de ahí no..) (**Yep**) Después de que Luna le comento al guardia el motivo por el cual estaba allí, las dejaron entrar. Igual, burbujas aquí y allá, mujeres por todos lados, lobos perdón Hombres. Pero uno en particular llamo la atención de la castaña.

¡¡¡HARRY!

(**yo no lo podía creer-Hermione lanza miradas furtivas**) (tu crees que los lectores si)

-¡¡Amor!- le grito Harry desde el tubo.- ¡¡Hermione mira ve, mira como bailo- se movía extrañamente sexy, según Hermione ( )

-¿Qué es todo esto Ginny, Luna?-

-Una sorpresa- parecía realmente molesta- ven vamos a sentarnos junto con Ron y Draco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Pues vinieron a festejar la despedida de soltero de Harry.- Hermione no lo creía, estaba totalmente enrojecida una excelente competencia para los Weasly's. Harry se acerco muy sensualmente, apenas y tenia puestos los boxer's y sus calcetines.

-Mira amor – movía sus "cachetes" – ven sube...

-Harry baja inmediatamente de ahí! – ordeno con el seño fruncido. Hermione estiro su mano, para llevárselo lo mas lejos de aquel lugar. Pero el le gano la partida – Oh NO...Harry quiero bajarme, HAryy! –el susodicho se confundió de tubo, y lo confundió con ella.

-Hey! Si..Vamos Hermione! – gritaba Ron desde las mesas (** no sabia que hacer, si bajarme y dejarlo ahí, o disfrutar del momento pero escogí la 2da opción **) (_si me dejan hacer un comentario, Hermione bailas muy muy sensualmente_) (**gracias Draco **).

Ahora era la despedida de soltera, propiciada por el novio. Bebida, mujeres, bueno gay's, tubos, amigos y despedidas de solteros que trajeron diversión a este divertido recuerdo, algo que talvez Hermione y Harry, contarían a sus hijos, algún día, uno que ellos creen estará muy lejos, pero continua...

-Harry!- grito.

-NO, soy Draco – me reclama el chico. Señalo hacia la ventana.

-Harry viene para acá, escóndanse!- Draco y Hermione corren a esconderse, al parecer al baño, o no se, trato de calmarme, en efecto se dirige hacia mi.

-Aidee, sabia que te encontraría aquí- me saluda cordialmente.

-Eh bu..si..si aquí estoy.

-Y acompañada cierto – dice señalando la taza de café de Hermione.

-Oh ya ya se fue..fueron, para que soy buena Harry.- inquiero mientras mis manos sudan terriblemente-

- Necesito seguir con las primeras veces de Hermione, ya sabes para lo que te conté- toma asiendo, donde hace unos minutos estaba Draco. Rápidamente archivo-guarda como- La Primera de Harry-Guardar. Nuevo.

-Bien, te escucho...

FIN

**Feif:** Gracias por tu review ) Que te pareció esta parte?

**Karly Radcliffe:** Gracias, eso es lo que esconde mi loca mente, y bueno aquí una segunda parte. D

**Sara Fénix Black** : Aquí la 2da parte, espero tu review.

**Ruki Tao:** Creo que debería ir al psicólogo, pero pienso que están mas locos que yo. Bueno, espero que esta segunda parte te haga reír igual o mal.

**Pansy-Morsmordre** : Jajaja, creo que soy un buen personaje. Gracias.

**LILY Gonzalez:** Aquí esta la venganza de Hermione, espero y te guste.

**Padma721**: Gracias por tu review. Espero este sea de tu agrado.

**Mariana8:** Aquí la primera vez de Harry...jojo, espero que mi mente de para mas. Gracias.

**Hermspotter:** Aquí la 2da parte! Te gusto o me voy retirando jajaja.


End file.
